Feel The Beat
Feel The Beat is the seventh episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on February 7, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Charlotte and Ashton walking by the hallways. Charlotte, One week now. Ashton, Since what? Charlotte, You don't know? Ashton, Nope. Charlotte, Nevermind. Ashton, No really, one week since what? Charlotte, I can't believe you don't remember it. Ashton, Well, tell me what is it? Charlotte, Our aniversary, we have one week together. Ashton, Ooohh that, well I forgot it. Charlotte, I knew it, it is normal that men forget hteir aniversaries. Ashton, What can I do to fix it? Charlotte, Nothing, see you later. Ashton, Wait! You forgot this. Ashton takes out a necklace of his pocket. Charlotte, This is not mine. Ashton, Oh, I thought it was yours, because your byfriend gave it to you. Charlotte, Oh my God! You didn't forgot it! Charlotte kisses Ashton. Ashton, How I will forget it? Charlotte, Thank you, it is beautiful, C+A=Love. You are a wonderful boyfriend. Ashton, I know it. Charlotte hits him. Ashton, What? Charlotte, You scared me, I thought you forgot it. Ashton kisses Charlotte. Ashton, I will never forget our aniversaries. I love you. Charlotte, You what? Ashton, I love you. Charlotte, See you in Glee Club meeting. Charlotte leaves and Ashton stays with a confused face. Then Charlie and Jade were singing in the auditorium. ''Charlie: What'd you forget?'' ''Jade: Got a light?'' ''Charlie: I know you? -- You're -- You're shivering'' ''Jade: It's nothing They turned off my heat And I'm just a little Weak on my feet Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?'' ''Charlie: Nothing Your hair in the moonlight You look familiar Can you make it?'' ''Jade: Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What?'' ''Charlie: Nothing Your smile reminded me of --'' Jade: '''I always remind people of -- Who is she? ''Charlie:' She died. Her name was April ''Jade: It's out again Sorry about your friend Would you light my candle?'' {C}Charlie: '''I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out Your candle's out ''Jade:' I'm illin' -- I had it when I walked in the door It was pure -- Is it on the floor? ''Charlie: The floor?'' ''Jade: They say I have the best ass below 14th street Is it true?'' ''Charlie: What?'' ''Jade: You're staring again.'' ''Charlie: Oh no. I mean you do have a nice -- I mean -- You look familiar'' ''Jade: Like your dead girlfriend?'' ''Charlie: Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --'' ''Jade: We could light the candle Oh won't you light the candle?'' ''Charlie: Why don't you forget that stuff You look like you're sixteen'' Jade: '''I'm nineteen -- But I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad ''Charlie: I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that'' ''Jade:' I have no heat -- I told you Charlie: '''I used to sweat ''Jade: I got a cold'' ''Charlie:' Uh huh I used to be a junkie ''Jade: But now and then I like to --'' ''Charlie: Uh huh'' ''Jade: Feel good'' ''Charlie: That was my last match'' ''Jade: Our eyes'll adjust Thank God for the moon'' Charlie: '''Maybe it's not the moon at all I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street ''Charlie: Cold hands'' ''Jade: Yours too. You wanna dance?'' ''Charlie:' With you? ''Jade: No -- with my father'' Charlie: '''I'm Roger ''Jade: They call me They call me Mimi'' Emma, Beautiful, simply beautiful. Shannon, Well...uh...beautiful. Jade, Are you crying? Shannon, No, is just something in my eyes, in both of them. Charlie, Weird. Charlotte gets in the auditorium. Charlie, Damn! You're white! Charlotte, Ashton said he loves me. Jade, Wow. Charlie gets in the Choir Room. Charlie, Hello everyone! Chuck, Someone's excited. Charlie, Yes I am! Luke, What's the new? Charlie, How do you know it is a new. Luke, I know you, like I know all my body, and believe me I know it very well. Charlie, Ok...Well, we're having an Invitational! Abi, Awesome! What is it? Jade, People come to watch how we sing and dance. Caro, And perform in general. Austynn, Yeah and we will be there too. Daniel, What are you doing here? Austynn, I just wnated to say that you were awesome in Sectionals. Abi, Thank you! Penny, You're here just for that? Dj, That's a weird visit. Austynn, And to tell you that you have to be careful in the Invitational. That's all I can say. Austynn leaves the Choir Room. Charlie, Wait! Austynn! Teddy, That guy is weird. Jade, We have to be careful? Caro, It is just to intimidate us. Chuck, I hope so if not I will kick his... Will, Rachel and Mike get in. Will, Hey kids! So I guess Charlie told you about the Invitational. Dj whispering to Charlie, We have to tell him about what Austynn said. Charlie, Leave it to me. Will, Yes Charlie? Dj, He needs to tell you something. Charlie, Yes, we will Feel The Beat in the competition, with that we will kill them. Mike, That's the attitude. Dj stares confused at Charlie. Later Ashton finds Charlie and Jade in the lockers. Ashton, I need to talk with you. Charlie, Hi! Ashton, You're the most popular couple in the school and you got the world at your feet and... Jade, What's your point? Ashton, I said I love you to Charlotte. Charlie, Yes, he told us. Jade, And she was white. Ashton, Exactly! I need to fix that. Charlie, There is nothing you can do about it. Jade, Sooner or later she will tell you that she loves you too. Charlie, Or she will break uo with you. Jade hits Charlie. Charlie, Or what Jade said. Ashton, My life is over! Charlie, Don't worry I know Charlotte, she will answer you. Jade, Yes, it is ok. Ashton, Well, if you say it I have to believe it. Thank you. Charlotte gets by. Charlotte, Ashton I need to talk with you. Charlie and Jade leave. Charlie, Good luck. Ashton, What? Charlotte, I love you too. Ashton, You left me speechless. Charlotte, You're not going to sing, right? Ashton, No, not now. Charlotte hugs him. Charlotte, Sorry for how I left you, but is that we have been dating just for one week and it took me by surprise and... Ashton, It's ok, I understand you. Charlotte, So, are we ok? Ashton, Yes we are. They share a hug. Charlotte, Come one, I have to watch RENT's rehearslas. Ashton, Let' go! Later in the auditorium. ''Abi: The samples won't delay But the cable --'' ''Daniel:' There's another way Say something -- anything ''Abi: Test -- one, two three --'' ''Daniel: Anything but that'' ''Abi: This is weird'' ''Daniel: It's weird'' ''Abi: Very weird'' ''Daniel: Freakin' weird'' ''Abi: I'm so mad That I don't know what to do Fighting with microphones Freezing down to my bones And to top it all off I'm with you'' ''Daniel: Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?'' ''Abi: As a matter of fact --'' ''Daniel: Honey, I know this act It's called the 'Tango Maureen' The Tango Maureen It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round As she keeps you dangling'' Abi: '''You're wrong ''Daniel:' Your heart she is mangling ''Abi: It's different with me'' ''Daniel: And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound'' Abi: '''I think I know what you mean ''Both:' The Tango Maureen ''Mark: '''Has she ever pouted her lips And called you 'Pookie ''Abi: Never'' ''Daniel: Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?'' Abi: '''This is spooky Did you swoon when she walked through the door? ''Daniel: Every time -- so be cautious'' ''Abi:' Did she moon over other boys? ''Daniel: More than moon --'' ''Abi: I'm getting nauseous'' ''Daniel: It's hard to do this backwards.'' Abi: '''You should try it in heels! She cheated ''Daniel:' She cheated ''Abi: Maureen cheated'' ''Daniel: Freakin' cheated'' ''Abi: I'm defeated I should give up right now'' ''Both: When you're dancing her dance You don't stand a chance Her grip of romance Make you fall'' ''Both: 'At least I'll have tangoed at all' The Tango Maureen Gotta dance 'till your diva is through You pretend to believe her Cause in the end you can't leave her But the end it will come Still you have to play dumb Till you're glum and you bum And turn blue'' ''Daniel: Why do we love when she's mean?'' ''Abi: And she can be so obscene'' ''Daniel: Try the mike'' Abi: '''My Maureen (reverb: een, een, een...) ''Both:' The Tango Maureen! Luke, That was pure gold! But you should take out the Freakin' and you should put... Emma, Luke! Luke, I was kidding. Charlotte, That was beautiful. Shannon, I loved your Tango. Ashton, You should...nevermind. Charlotte, What? Ashton, Well, I was thinking about why don't you dance with Tango clothes. Emma, That's a brilliant idea. Daniel, You want us to make the whole scene in Tango clothes? Abi, That would be funny, and wierd, it would be Fuierd. Ashton, You don't have to do the whole scene at the moment of the song we can turn off the lights, and in at least thirty seconds we can bring you the clothes. Shannon, It will be hard, but it will also be glamorous and people will like it. Luke, Ashton, would you like to be our stage manager? Ashton, Me? Luke, This crazy idea is yours, and even though it is crazy it awesome, so? Ashton, Sure! Abi, Can I go to the bathroom? Charlotte, Go. Later Jade was with Dj in his room when they listen someone touch the door. Jade, Come in. Penny, Hi! Jade, Penny? Dj, Yeah, I invite her. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Jade, There's no problem, more is better. Penny, Thank you. Dj had talk a lot to me about you. You're really good friends. Jade, Yeah, his like the brother I've never had. Dj, Thank you. Jade, Well, we were talking about who's the hotest famous guy. And until now Dj says Justin Timberlake, and I say Charlie. Penny, Charlie? Jade, We'll be famous. We'll be all together on NYADA. Penny, Wow, they only accept 20 per year. Dj, We'll be three of those 20. Jade, Well, four Teddy comes too. Penny, Awesome. Dj, So? Penny, So what? Jade, Who's the hottest famous guy? Penny, Hard. Dj, Yeah right? The next day Will gets in the Choir Room. Will, I got two perfect songs for the Invitational. Chuck, Singin' In The Rain and Le Freak? Teddy, No, That's The Way I Like It and Shake Your Booty. Rachel, I can't believe you made them perform those songs too. Will, They hadn't performed them, yet. Mike, Good luck guys. Will, Scarlett Glasses and Summer Rain. Ashton, Ooohh, I like that. Will, But if you want to perform Le Freak. Jade and Caro, No! Will, Ok. Rachel, Mike? Rachel and Mike, From the top! Invitational day comes and the people was getting in the auditorium. Holly, Ok guys don't give them Mercy, you understand, Mercy. Lily, That was not funny. Thea, At all. Holy, Ok don't be rude with me. Marla, We go first? Darren, Yes, people will love us. Rose, As you love Lily, right? Tori, Rose relax. Conner, We're in in one minute. Holly, Are you ready? Acoustic Rush, Yeah! Holy, Let's do it! Acoustic Rush: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah (4x) ''Acoustic Rush Girls:' I love you But i gotta stay true My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please, Stop playing games ''Acoustic Rush Boys: I don't know what this is Cos you got me good Just like you knew you would'' ''Acoustic Rush Girls: I don't know what you do But you do it well,'' ''Acoustic Rush: I'm under your spell'' ''Acoustic Rush: You got me Begging you for mercy Why won't you release me You got me Begging you for mercy Why won't you release me I said release me'' Acoustic Rush Girls: '''Now you think that i Will be something on the side But you got to understand that i need a man Who can take my hand Yes i do ''Acoustic Rush Boys:' I don't know what this is But you got me good Just like you knew you would Acoustic Rush Girls: '''I don't know what you do But you do it well, ''Acoustic Rush:' I'm under your spell Acoustic Rush: '''You got me Begging you for mercy Why wont you release me You got me Begging you for mercy Why wont you release me I said you'd better Release yeah, yeah, yeah ''Acoustic Rush:' I'm begging you for mercy Yes, why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy ''Acoustic Rush: You got me begging You got me begging You got me begging'' Mercy Why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy Why won't you release me Why won't you Release me Yeah, yeah Break it down The audience was really excited for their performance. Rachel, They sang in unison. Caro, What? Rachel, There were no solos, they sang as one. Charlie, Do you think we can beat them? Rachel, Sure! Vocal Adrenaline used to do that, sometimes. And they were not the best. Mark, We're going out in two minutes. Will, Guys, don't worry this is just an Invitational, it's not a competence. Holly, It was not a competence. Mike, What? Holly, We gave to the people a paper, were thye have to put who they liked the most. Rachel, That doesn't mean it is a competence. Abi, One minute! Holly, It is for Figgins the one with more votes will have a free ride to Regionals. Daniel, Thirty seconds. Will, Please leave. Ashton, Now! ''Luke: You need a private storm so you can say that you've never been thirsty while we dry away cause the thunder is a stimulant and so is this disease You've got your scarlett glasses on take them off and maybe you'll see you're living wrong the future is a delicacy'' ''Luke with New Directions: The source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long'' ''Teddy: I like the way that you got what I need but you transcend my emotion of capacity and if loving you is a luxury I'll never be free I got my scarlett glasses on if I could take them off then maybe I'd see I'm living wrong and the future is a delicacy'' Teddy with New Diretions: '''The source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long ''Luke and Teddy:' We got our scarlett glasses on if we could take them off and maybe we'll see we're living wrong and that ''Luke and Teddy with New Directions: The future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done'' ''Luke and Teddy: We got our scarlett glasses on if we could take them off and maybe we'll see we're living wrong and that'' New Directions: '''The future is a delicacy the source of inspiration an oasis on the sun this feeling after I'm done it don't last long The audience was a little disconcerned about they're performance. ''Charlie:' On the rooftop thinkin' it's about to pour People run for shelter, Tryin' to get out that storm But I got you with me, the sun behind me So what are we leavin' for? Let's stay. Let's get carried away Charlie and Jade: '''Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions:' But look at you tonight, So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, Let's make love in the summer rain ''New Directions: Oh, oh, in the summer rain Oh, oh'' ''Dj: Nothin' better than givin' this all to you And the weather's only adding to the mood See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away'' Dj and Penny: '''Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions:' But look at you tonight, So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, Let's make love in the summer rain New Directions: '''Oh, oh, in the summer rain Oh, oh ''Charlie: There's no place that I'd rather make love to you Right here on this roof, yeah'' ''Jade:' Look at you tonight, So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah ''Dj: Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop,'' ''Penny (Charlie): Let's make love (let's make love) In the summer rain'' ''Charlie, Jade and New Directions: But look at you tonight, So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, Let's make love (let's make love) In the summer rain'' New Directions: '''Oh, oh, in the summer rain (4x) The audience was really excited by their performance they were clapping and yelling. Jade, We got the beat. The next day Holly and Will were counting the votes. Holly, Well, I think we have a winner. Will, Yes, congratulations, for you free ride. Holly, Thank you. Holly gets out of the Choir Room and the kids get in. Charlie, What happened? Will, They won. Chuck, That's stupid. Will, We will have to make money for going to Regionals. Mike, That sucks. Rachel, Mr. Schue, do you remeber how many things we did to get money? Will, Yeah. Rachel, Do you remember how much we sacrificed? Will, Yes. Rachel, And do you remember when you put a purple piano in the cafeteria and we perform and then it ended in a food fight? Will, Yes, but... Rachel, The point is that we got the beat, this kids got the beat. Jade, Are you thinking what I'm thinking? The kids go to the Auditorium and they start singing. ''Jade:' See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go But they're walking in time ''Jade with New Directions: They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat, yeah They got the beat'' ''Caro: All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve That's when they fall in line'' ''Caro with New Directions: They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat, yeah Kids got the beat'' ''Abi: Go-go music really makes us dance Do the pony puts us in a trance Do the watusi just give us a chance That's when we fall in line'' Abi with New Directions: ''Cause we got the beat We got the beat We got the beat, yeah We got it'' ''New Directions:' We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat ''Caro: Everybody get on your feet'' New Directions: '''We got the beat ''Abi:' We know you can dance to the beat New Directions: '''We got the beat ''Jade:' Jumpin',get down ''New Directions: We got the beat'' ''Abi, Caro and Jade: Round and round and round'' '''New Directions: '''We got the beat We got the beat... Songs Light My Candle from RENT: Sung by Charlie and Jade. Tango: Maureen from RENT: Sung by Abi and Daniel. Mercy by Duffy: Sung by Acoustic Rush. Scarlett Glasses by Mark Salling: Sung by Luke and Teddy with New Directions. Summer Rain by Matthew Morrison: Sung by Charlie, Jade, Dj and Penny with New Directions. We Got The Beat by The Go Go's: Sung by Jade, Caro and Abi with New Directions. Trivia This is the first time a song from a Glee Actor/Actress is performed. Jade and Charlie are the most popular couple in the school, as said by Ashton. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Theunitedstateofme as Theadora Thea Mapp Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two